Phone Trap
by Exotos135
Summary: Ronnie Anne tries to get Lori to stop texting her brother. Hilarity ensues.


**Another parody one-shot based on Tsurezure Children. This time, based on a triple pairing: Ronnie Anne, Bobby, and Lori. Or more specifically, Lori and Ronnie Anne.**

 **In what way? Read to find out.**

* * *

In a relatively normal day at the Casagrandes, Ronnie Anne watched from the door to her brother's bedroom how her brother was messaging Lori on his phone. Normally, this wouldn't bother her, but since the two and their mother had moved to start a new life, it felt like he was clinging to memories past.

" _Ugh, this is supposed to be a new style of life, and yet Roberto can't keep his eyes off his phone for a moment!_ " Ronnie thought in exasperation. " _Who knows what mom will do if she finds out he's acting like this?_ "

And then she blurted, "Hey, Bobby, you're needed at the family business right now."

"Oh dang, I forgot today was going to be a busy day!" Bobby put his phone down, quickly got ready for work, and brushed Ronnie's hair. "Thanks for reminding me, Nie Nie, I'll see you later!"

The guy bolted out of his room and closed the door, letting " _Well, at least he can still keep his priorities straight._ "

Ronnie took the phone, and input the last password she remembered... Which was accepted.

" _His phone password is still Lori's birthday?_ " she thought in disbelief. " _I normally wouldn't care about this, but he's used it as his password since they started dating years ago!_ "

The phone screen showcased a conversation Bobby was having with Lori, and Ronnie soon came to a conclusion.

" _I knew it, Lori's the reason Bobby's eyes are glued to his phone! Again!_ "

Then, with determination surging her body, Ronnie thought to herself:

" _I have to fix this right now!_ "

Meanwhile, at the Loud house, Lori was organizing her clothes when she heard her phone beep. She went to it, and saw it was a new message:

"Hey, if you don't mind, I have to work at the cantina, so could you please stop texting me for, oh I don't know, a half hour at best?"

Though confused by the message at first, Lori soon realized something and chirped, "It's Ronnie Anne!"

Mere moments later, Lori was replying to Ronnie's message while resting on her bed. Judging from her cheerful look and flirty smile, she had some plans to play with the Hispanic tomboy. And her answer was the next:

"Oh, Bobby Boo Boo Bear, do you really need to go to work? Wouldn't you rather help me get a mind off stuff? Specially _that_ little thing I can't get out of my mind?"

Ronnie grinned. "I knew it, she's knowingly forcing him to focus on her!" so she wrote a response. "And I get the feeling I know just what she's talking about when mentioning "that."

And her message was this:

"Yeah, I've missed you too ever since we moved out of Royal Woods, but is that really a reason to refuse to move on?"

Lori chirped. "I knew it, she doesn't get it!"

Then she wrote her answer:

"Bobby, did you already forget the most important reason why we were so upset to be separated?"

Ronnie narrowed her eyes. " _The most important reason they were upset? Come to think of it, did they even have such a reason?_ "

After thinking about it for a moment, Ronnie responded thus:

"My memory's not that good at the moment, care to give me a fresh reminder?"

Lori smirked.

"Hehehe, looks like you fell right into my trap, Ronnie Anne," and as she wrote her answer, Lori added, "I'm not gonna drop the bombshell just yet, though, that would be no fun."

And so, she wrote:

"You know what happened the week before you moved, Bobby. That night was so magical and exciting, it was completely unforgettable!"

Ronnie, of course, was confused. "Huh? Unforgettable? Did they go on a date or something? Well, Bobby has always had luck when it comes to dates, so..."

So she wrote:

"Yeah, the date we had that week was a pretty memorable one, right?"

And Lori basically answered:

"Literally yeah! I specially loved when you put the decuplets on my belly!"

Upon reading that message, Ronnie Anne promptly put the phone down, and remained silent for a moment... Only to suddenly shout, with her face as red as a tomato:

"The what on her whaaaaaat?!"

The Hispanic tomboy grabbed the phone again, but this time, she was shaking rather violently, and for obvious reasons too.

"T-T-There's no way it is what I think it is, right?! I mean, the "plet" stuff gives me an idea, but that can't be it right?!" Ronnie said as she wrote another message. "It's not what I think it is, right?!"

The message came out:

"Y-Y-You can't be serious! A-Are you serious?!"

Then came another one, which sounded even more worried:

"A-Are you sure they're decuplets?! W-What does that even mean?!"

Then, with a smug smile, Lori answered:

"It means I'll be giving birth to ten. Babies. At once."

Ronnie Anne screamed at the top of her lungs in disbelief as she felt her hands grow shaky. She promptly put the phone back on the desk, and tried to calm down as she was invaded with thoughts:

" _T-There's no way she has that many babies, right? They wouldn't do it just yet, right? They wouldn't start a family this soon, right?!_ "

And then Bobby arrived, "Oh hey, Nie Nie, what are you still doing here?"

Ronnie got up and left shouting, "mom!" like a certain orange-headed teenager.

And just as Bobby went to check up on his phone, Ronnie added:

"Bobby and Lori are trying to start their own loud house!"

"Ronalda?!" Bobby exclaimed in shock.


End file.
